Highkeep Wiki
Welcome to the Highkeep Wiki Highkeep, an ancient continent based in 836 AD, is populated with vikings and peasants. This Minecraft server brings you from your everyday life to a cultured ancient viking land, secluded into factions and ruled by vicious dictators. The deep rooted feuds between the many municipalities that lie within these factions often cause all out warfare and raiding. Highkeep History The Ancient Land of Highkeep: Highkeep is a large mass of land based in 836 AD, during the early age of viking dominance. Highkeep consists of many municipalities including the major village of Woodview (see history below). The steep cliffs and deep cultured villages of Highkeep are said to hold many treasures including early swords of Ragnar the Great, and ancient writings describing total warfare between vikings of the past in accordance to early Highkeepian documents. Deep caves and taverns are scattered across the rolling hills of Highkeep, though they are hard to find due to the thick forests, and foul beasts that roam the night. There is a deep seeded hatred between the factions of Highkeep, including the infamous Valfort v. Waterborg fued. With new factions of Highkeep popping up every few months due to exploration, many people do not have hope for the future of Highkeep. Woodview: The earliest and most populated village is Woodview, established 792 AD. Woodview is the mecca of trade and commerce within the land of Highkeep due to it’s large shipyards and thriving economy. The small village only consists of a few shops and houses occupied by the rulers of Highkeep, Jemarple, the current ruler of Kingdom of Valfort '''(a small faction of Highkeep) and IAmLezlian, the ruler of '''Kingdom of Waterborg (a faction of Highkeep). Many vikings and peasants visit the cultured village of Woodview once or twice a year due to it’s location in regards to other Highkeepian lands. Woodviews thriving economy is the main reason of most civilians visitation. The prices and quality of product sold throughout Woodviews shoreline shops are some of the best in relation to most Highkeepian lands. The seas that border the village of Woodview are deep blue, but below freezing cold year round. The sun at dawn shines off of the waters and illuminate the colossal cliff that makes a barrier between the citizens of Woodview and the unknown creatures of the west. Few have ventured passed the Cliff of Dormere and not one has lived to tell the tale. The myths inscribed in Woodviews center stone tell of large black dragons, known as the Dragons of Dormere. Not one has been seen in decades since the last wanderer passed the cliffs barrier. These dragons are known to destroy mass amounts of land at a time. Their ability to breath fire has burned down ancient long boats that rested upon Woodviews coastline. These ships have since been replaced. Kingdom of Valfort: Kingdom of Greenwood: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse